


Doctors Make The Worst Patients

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sick John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg receives a phone call from Mrs Hudson because there is a problem she can't deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors Make The Worst Patients

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Running Hot III on LJ. With the prompt "doctors make the worst patients"
> 
> Yes, I am useless at thinking of titles.

“I’m so sorry, Inspector, but I didn’t know who else to call.”

“That’s okay, Mrs Hudson.  What’s Sherlock done this time?”

“Oh, it’s not Sherlock, it’s the doctor.”

“Can’t Sherlock help?” 

“No, I went up to ask him, but he told me to leave him alone, as whatever it was going on had reached a crucial state.  And I really don’t know what to do.”

“Right.  Don’t worry.  We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Sally glared at Greg as he turned the car round.  She would have said something, but knowing it was John Watson and Mrs Hudson who were in need of help, rather than Sherlock, she kept quiet, because she felt there were times when they both deserved as much help as they could get.

The front door to 221 was slightly open and Greg rushed in to find Mrs Hudson standing at the door to her own flat.

“Go in, inspector, but I don’t think the sergeant should follow you.”

“It’s okay; Sally’s seen most things.”

Greg went into the flat and instantly came back out.  “You were right, Mrs Hudson.  Sal, go upstairs and bring Sherlock down.  Use force and handcuffs if necessary.  Then take Mrs Hudson out for a coffee.  She’s had a bit of a shock and I think the change of scenery will do her good.”

Sally did as instructed, pushing Sherlock into 221A, before departing with Mrs Hudson.

“I really don’t see what all the fuss is about,” Sherlock started to complain.  “Ah!”

“Yes, ‘ah,’ indeed!  Now, if you could give me a hand, I think the best thing we can do is help John to his bed.”

“What do you suggest?”

“If we each take an arm to support him, with any luck he’ll be able to stagger back upstairs.”

Greg leant forward.  “Come on, John.  I need you to wake up for a minute, just while Sherlock and I get you back to bed.  Mrs Hudson’s armchair isn’t the best place for you to sleep.”

John opened his eyes and blinked at them, looking confused.  He tried to stand and Greg and Sherlock stepped in to help him.  Between the two of them they assisted the totally naked John Watson from the room.

*****

Once Greg was happy the John was fast asleep in his own bed he went to find Sherlock.

“What was all that about?”

“He said he still didn’t feel well this morning and was going back to bed for a bit.  I suppose he felt hot.”

“And then he walked out of the flat without any clothes on?  Didn’t you think to say something?”

“Well, I didn’t really notice.”

“Because it didn’t occur to you that your sick flatmate probably shouldn’t be going out shortly after he told you he was going to bed?  Mrs Hudson must have had a real shock.”

“She was a married woman.  It can’t have been that much of a surprise.”

“Sherlock!” Greg crossed his arms and heaved a sigh, “Oh, never mind.  Wait; you said he _still_ wasn’t feeling well.  What was wrong with him to begin with?”

“Err, oh, Sarah sent him home from the clinic yesterday.  Something about having a temperature.”

“Tell me you made sure he took something for it.”

“He said he’d sleep it off and take something if necessary.”

“And you believed him.  This is John Watson ‘I’ll only take tablets if you wrap me in a towel and force them down my throat, the same way you do with a cat’ John Watson.”

“I was busy.”

“I despair of the pair of you.  You both know he behaves strangely when he’s running a temperature.  Yet _he_ doesn’t bother to take _his_ tablets and _you_ fail to insist that he does.  I’d ask Mrs Hudson to keep an eye on him, but after this morning’s escapade I don’t think that would be a good idea.  You’ve left me with no alternative; I’ll wait for him to wake up, insist he takes the tablets and then come back every few hours until I’m sure he’s over the worst of it.  The pair of you will owe me big time.”

 


End file.
